Caught between an anorak a Doctor Who convention
by Davey-Malucci
Summary: Just how did Stuart get to know all of the Doctor Whos? here's my spin! (QAF UK)


Notes: Once again I was bored during the summer holidays and after watching 'Queer as folk' repeatedly on a regular basis, I decided to write this little story which explains how Stuart learnt all those Doctor Whos Oh yeah, and the 'present time' bit is directly transcribed from the show itself, so I don't own that!  
  
Caught between an Anorak and a Doctor Who convention  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God"! A twenty-eight old Vince Tyler exclaimed. He couldn't believe it! He was finally here after months and months of waiting. In Vince's mind he thought this day would never come. It was like waiting for Christmas or for your friends to come back from holiday, only worse. Stuart Alan Jones sighed as he watched his best friend practically bounce around with excitement. How could Vince get so excited by something like this? He was acting like they were fourteen again, not the twenty eight year old he was supposed to be. Sometimes Vince could be such an anorak. Stuart glanced at the banner again.  
  
'Manchester's Doctor Who Convention 1997'  
  
Stuart was cursing his own good nature. Oh why oh why had he bought those tickets for Vince's birthday? Knowing full well that the only person Vince would want to bring along was him? He'd voluntarily subjected himself to hours upon hours of science fiction in the form of a Doctor and his police box. This queue wasn't helping either. The damn place hadn't even opened yet and there were already hundreds of people here. Pushing and shoving like they were giving away money or something. Geeks, all of them, Stuart decided. "You have no idea how great this is! I mean, it's really great"! Vince chattered away. Stuart rolled his eyes. "Vince you're so sad"! He mocked. There was an affection tone to the mocking however, knowing how sensitive Vince could be. "Imagine if they really do have a fully working K9! How marvellous would that be"? Vince continued.  
  
"Marvellous" Stuart repeated. All the while he was making a mental note, perfect birthday present, a fully working K9, remember that for some time in the future. "So how many doctors do you know"? Vince questioned. Stuart simply looked at Vince with an Are-you-kidding-me? Look. Vince grinned. "You're going to have to fit in here"!  
  
"I'd rather not" Stuart smirked as he eyed a nearby guy. Ok, so some geeks could be attractive. "Might help you cop off with him" Vince teased, resting his head on Stuart's shoulder, following Stuart's eye line as he watched the guy. "Then teach me"  
  
"Great! Well, it'll help if you know all the doctors" Vince replied with much enthusiasm. "Who knows? Might even turn you into a fan"!  
  
"Doubt it"  
  
"Well anyway, the first doctor was William Hartnell, god, classic episodes those, I remember one where."  
  
"Vince" Stuart warned playfully.  
  
"Ok, ok, next there's Patrick Troughton"  
  
"William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, yeah" "John Pertwee, Tom Baker"  
  
"Tom Baker, the one with the crazy scarf"? Stuart asked.  
  
"Right, then there's Peter Davidson and Colin Baker and finally Sylvester McCoy"  
  
"Right got 'em" Stuart replied confidently.  
  
"Go on then" Vince challenged.  
  
"William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, John Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davidson, Colin Baker and Sylvester McCoy" Stuart rattled off quickly. "Fast learner" Vince remarked.  
  
"Good teacher" Stuart commented. Vince blushed slightly. Stuart grinned. "Wait a minute, there's that other guy.whats-his-name.Paul McGann"!  
  
"Oh Paul McGann doesn't count" Vince said quickly.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Because he only made that movie"  
  
"Gotcha" Stuart replied. God Vince really was an anorak when it came to this stuff. "Now go wow your guy with your knowledge" Vince grinned. "And remember, Paul McGann doesn't count" Stuart nodded and turned away from his friend in order to grab his man. However, when Stuart turned, he noticed that the guy had disappeared. Whilst Stuart had been concentrating on learning those stupid doctors, he'd forgotten to keep one eye on the guy. Stuart sighed. "Never mind" Vince comforted, hearing Stuart's sigh. "You still have me"  
  
"My little anorak" Stuart grinned.  
  
"Less of the little mind" Vince joked, an imitation of one of Stuart's jokes. Stuart smirked as his best friend.  
  
"Well with no guy, looks like I'm caught between an Anorak and a Doctor Who convention"  
  
"And you're loving every minute"! Vince exclaimed, giving him a playful shove. In at their messing around, neither of the friends had noticed that the convention was now open. They noticed however, when the queue started to surge forward. Walking side by side, the two friends entered the building. Vince could hear Stuart muttered something under his breath. He instantly knew what it was. "What about Paul McGann"? He asked.  
  
"Paul McGann doesn't count" They said in unison.  
  
****PRESENT TIME****  
  
Stuart and Vince sat in Via Fossa two years later. They had arranged to meet for lunch after that whole 'Vince's party' fiasco. So far the conversation had been pretty strained and there was a definite void between the two old friends. "So, how's Cameron"? Stuart asked.  
  
"He's great yeah, wants me to go on holiday, Melbourne, sounds good" Vince replied not looking up from his plate. Stuart allowed himself to smile. "Poor sod, give him six months and he'll be able to name all the Doctor Whos. In order" Stuart smiled again, then paused, remembering the convention only two years ago. "William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, John Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davidson, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy" He continued quickly. Vince smiled back at him, the ice officially broken. He too remembered their time at the convention. Remembering a happy time like that could make Vince almost forget about the party disaster with Rosalie. They'd make up, he was sure, it'd just take a little time. "What about Paul McGann"? Vince asked, continuing the old joke. Just as they had done two years earlier, the two friends looked and each other and smiled. "Paul McGann doesn't count" They said together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
